1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid from a nozzle opening, a method for manufacturing the same, and a liquid ejecting apparatus which is equipped with a liquid ejecting head; and particularly relates to an ink jet recording head which discharges ink as a liquid, a method for manufacturing the same, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head which is an example of a liquid ejecting head is equipped with a fixing board such as a cover head which is provided on a liquid ejecting surface side, a head body which is laminated in a direction which is orthogonal to the liquid ejecting surface, and a holding member which is adhered to the opposite side to the liquid ejecting surface of the head body. The liquid ejecting head is wiped to remove liquids or foreign matter attached to wiping surfaces such as a liquid ejecting surface.
With such liquid ejecting heads, increasing the concentration, the length, or the like of the nozzle openings in a single head body is difficult since the yield of the head body is decreased and the manufacturing cost is high. For this reason, a liquid ejecting head where a plurality of head bodies is fixed and modularized (the components are integrated) in a common holder has been proposed.
However, there is a problem in that, when ink is held in a gap between adjacent head bodies, a gap between a head body and the holder which holds the head body, or the like, the held ink drops onto the target ejecting medium at an unexpected timing and contaminates the target ejecting medium.
For this reason, ink jet recording heads where the intervals of the gaps are adjusted or in which gaps are filled with an adhesive agent or the like have been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-184470 and JP-A-2011-079272).
However, there is a problem in that, even when the gaps are adjusted, there is a concern that ink will drop onto the target ejecting medium at an unexpected timing due to the ink's own weight and cause contamination.
In addition, when an adhesive agent is present in a gap in a wiping surface, there is a problem in that the ink will erode the adhesive agent and some of the adhesive agent will come off and become foreign matter, or in that some of the adhesive agent will comes off and become foreign matter due to the wiper coming into contact with the adhesive agent. The foreign matter may drop onto the target ejecting medium and cause contamination, or liquid droplet discharge failures may be caused by the wiper imprinting the foreign matter into nozzle openings.
Here, these problem are present not only in ink jet recording heads, but also in liquid ejecting heads which eject liquids other than ink in the same manner.